The Nordic's Little Sister!
by TheHedgehogGiraffe
Summary: Meet Greenland, the youngest and only girl Nordic!


Hello, I'm Greenland! I'm the youngest member of the Nordic States, and I am very happy with my life! The other Nordics are like brothers to me, and they're quite protective. Norway doesn't even let me come to world meetings, but he does take notes for me while he's there.

I appear to be around 13 or 14 years old, like my friends Latvia and Liechtenstein. I was settled by my true-blood brothers, Norway and Denmark, and my national language is Greenlandic. (I also speak Danish and a bit of American, but not much.) My brother Iceland is the second youngest in the family, and even he is a century older than I.

* * *

Now than you know who I am, I'll tell you a story about a small country within the Kingdom of Denmark that gets noticed less than Canada.

Mornings at the Nordic House are always sort of odd. All of my brothers help me get ready, and it's very scheduled. Sort of.

Sweden usually wakes me up while Iceland is laying out my clothes. I've told him that I can do it myself, but he says he wants to help, so I let him. After I've changed, Norway comes into my room and does my hair. He's very good at it, and we have nice conversations while he is working. Then halfway through, Denmark typically bursts through the door and argues with Norway about my hair style. It's then that Norway calmly gets up from where we sit on the bed, grabs my eldest brother's tie, and pulls it upward. He usually doesn't stop until Denmark is unconscious or he deems that we've wasted too much time. When my hair is done, I go downstairs where Finland is making breakfast. I usually help him, and when we're done I help serve the meal to my brothers. Finland is an amazing cook, so everyone enjoys it, no matter what they're in the mood for. The last thing I do in the mornings is get asked by all five of my brothers if I have everything I need for the day. I'm quite scatterbrained, you see. I usually end up losing _something, _but the boys always help me find it.

This morning was different though. I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock buzzing, not Berwald's gentle taps on the shoulder. I was startled by the harsh ringing, and almost fell out of my bed. When I finally found the button to shut the noise off, I walked downstairs to see where everyone was. I went into the kitchen, and found a note on the counter. I smiled at Lukas' neat handwriting. The note read,

"Alteria, the five of us have been summoned to an "emergency" meeting at America's house. We should be there for the better part of the morning. Tino made you your favorite breakfast dish, it's in the refrigerator. All you have to do is heat it. Be a good girl until we get back." Under the note were five signatures, both neat and sloppy. I sighed and headed back up the stairs, my goal to get dressed and do my hair. I went to my large closet and pulled out a Greenland flag t-shirt and jeans. After I pulled on the clothing and a pair of sneakers, I went into the bathroom. I brushed my blonde hair and put it into a loose braid, just to get it out of my face. After I left the bathroom, I walked down the hallway and opened the supply closet. I grabbed a broom and a dustpan from inside, aiming to do a little housecleaning before the others got home. If I could make my brothers happy, I didn't mind getting a little dirty. Clutching my tools, I ran down the stairs and into the large sitting room. Gripping the broom in both my hands, I guided the soft bristles across the wooden floor. I smiled, imagining the look on my brothers' faces when they walked through the front door. Lukas would complement me and invite me to sit with him on the sofa. Tino would hug me and Berwald would pat me on the head. Mathias would ruffle my hair and give me a high-five, and Emil would fix my hair and smile that gentle smile at me. You may call them predictable, but I'd call it simple sister's instinct. I've known them all my life, so I know how they react to certain situations.

After I finished cleaning the sitting room, I moved on to the kitchen. Tino didn't make a big mess like he told me Italy did, but there were still some stains on the counter where he or I had accidentally spilled something while we were cooking. I started with the counters, wiping them off with a wet towel.

"Oh, I just know Lukas will be happy! He's always telling Mathias to clean the house instead of making more of a mess!" I said out loud, giggling to myself. I knew that some of the other nations suspected that there was something romantic going on between my two brothers, but they were completely wrong. They shouldn't suspect, they should be certain. It was obvious, even to me, that my brothers were in a relationship. Lukas had even sat me down and explained it.

"Alteria," he had told me, "Mathias and I have been friends for a very long time. We were vikings together, founded you together, and had a kingdom together. I wish I could tell you that you have a completely normal family with nothing but platonic relationships circling around, but I don't like to lie to you. Yes, Mathias and I are in a relationship. I'm sorry we did not tell you sooner." I couldn't help but be sad, but not from the news Lukas was giving me. That was wonderful news, and I was happy for him and Mathias. No, what made me upset was the look of uncertainty on my brothers face. He was Norway, the leader of the Nordics in their viking days. He was strong and gentle and calm, not uncertain. "Alteria? Are you angry with me?" he asked, when I did not respond to his news. I threw my arms around him, pulling the Norwegian closer to me.

"I could never be angry with you, Lukas! I'm happy for you two, so wipe that sad look off your face and smile!" I said into his pale blonde hair. I could feel him flinch in surprise, and I hugged him tighter. Then I heard it. It was so quiet that I could barely make it out, but it was there.

"Thank you Alteria." my brother whispered, "Thank you for understanding." I pulled back and looked into Lukas' eyes, smiling.

"Always."

I smiled at the memory and began to hum to myself. It was a Norwegian song titled "Alt for Norge" which Lukas used to sing to me when I was younger. Pretty soon I heard his sweet singing voice in my ears and began to sing along.

"One for all, all for Norway! Well come on, it's time to play! Dressed in red, white, and blue! All to the end we'll see it through! For Norway, in every way!" I sang, my voice filling the room. I wasn't as nearly as good as Lukas, but I wasn't horrible. I remembered something that made me smile wider, and closed my eyes to visualize the memory.


End file.
